yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Summon chants in Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
This page is used to document summon chants announced by characters in the Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS series. Circuit Summoning Yusaku Fujiki/Playmaker 「現れろ、未来を導くサーキット！」 "Arawarero, mirai o michibiku sākitto!" "Appear, the circuit that leads to the future!" (Dub) "Create the ultimate circuit!" George Gore/The Gore 「現れろ、俺様のサーキット！」 "Arawarero, ore-sama no sākitto!" "Appear, my circuit!" "Appear! The circuit to victory!" "Appear! The circuit of fortitude!" (Dub) "Time to mash up my circuit!" Skye Zaizen/Blue Angel 「出てきて、夢と希望のサーキット！」 "Dete kite, yume to kibō no sākitto!" "Come out, the circuit of dreams and hope!" (Dub) "I'll build the circuit that turns dreams into reality!" (As Blue Girl) Shine! The circuit of courage and determination! (As Blue Maiden) "Shine! The circuit of love and bonds!" (With Akira) "Open! The circuit that unites us!" Varis 「現れるがいい、我が道を照らす未来回路！」 "Arawarerugaī, waga michi o terasu mirai kairo!" "Appear, the future circuit that lights up my path!" 「新たなる力よ！おおいに我が勝利への糧となれ！顕現せよ、我が道を照らす未来回路！」 "Aratanaru chikara yo, ōini waga shōri e no kate to nare! Kengen seyo, waga michi o terasu mirai kairo!" "My new power, become the source for my victory! Manifest, the future circuit that lights up my path!" Emma Bessho/Ghost Gal 「さあ、私の前に開きなさい。未知なる異世界につながるサーキットよ！」 "Sā, watashi no mae ni hiraki nasai! Michinaru isekai ni tsunagaru sākitto yo!" "Now, open before me! The circuit that connects to the unknown parallel universe!" (Dub) "I'm creating the circuit that connects the known to the unknown!" Prototype Ai-A/Prototype Ai-B 「サーキットオープン！」 "Sākitto ōpun!" "Circuit open!" Dr. Genome 「現れたまえ 我らの未来回路！」 "Arawaretamae, ware ra no mirai kairo!" "Appear, our future circuit!" Baira/Faust 「現れろ、我らの未来回路！」 "Arawarero, ware ra no mirai kairo!" "Appear, our future circuit!" Specter 「現れろ、私たちの道を照らす未来回路！」 "Arawarero, watashitachi no michi o terasu mirai kairo!" "Appear! The future circuit that lights up our path!" Theodore Hamilton/Soulburner 「現れろ、未来を変えるサーキット！」 "Arawarero, mirai o kaeru sākitto!" "Appear! The circuit that changes the future!" (Dub) "I blaze the circuit that scorches the path to the future!" Queen "Appear! The circuit that leads to power!" Ai "Appear! The circuit that guides the dark!" Roboppy "Appear! The circuit that guides me!" Bohman ”Appear! The circuit that determines the truth!” Lightning “Appear! The circuit that guides the light!” Windy ”Appear! The circuit that rages before me!” Earth “Appear! The circuit that roars the land!” Shepard ”Come out! The circuit that leads to victory!” Generic Link Summon 「アローヘッド確認！召喚条件は(Materials required)。(Pronoun)は(name of Materials used, including Link Rating if using Link Monsters)の(Number of Materials)体をリンクマーカーにセット！サーキットコンバイン！リンク召喚！」 "Arōheddo kakunin! Shōkan jōken wa (Materials required). (Pronoun) wa (name of Materials used, including Link Rating if using Link Monsters) no (Number of Materials)-tai wo Rinku Mākā ni setto! Sākittō konbain! Rinku Shōkan!" "Arrowheads confirmed! The summoning conditions are (Materials required). I set the (number of Materials) of (name of Materials used, including Link Rating if using Link Monsters) in the Link Markers! Circuit combine! Link Summon!" (Dub) "Link Arrows authorized! The summoning conditions are (Materials required). I set (name of Materials used, including Link Rating if using Link Monsters) in the Link Arrows! Link the Circuit!" Playmaker Cyberse Magician 「契約は結ばれた。２つの魂は闇の力を操る賢者へと受け継がれる！ 儀式召喚！ 降臨せよ サイバース・マジシャン！」 "Keiyaku wa musubareta. Futatsu no tamashii wa yami no chikara o ayatsuru kenja e to uketsugareru! Gishiki Shōkan! Kōrin seyo Saibāsu Majishan!" "The contract has been made. The sage who wields dark power inherits these two souls! Ritual Summon! Rise, Cyberse Magician!" (Dub)”These two souls offer their essence to break the barriers of reality and conjure the ultimate sorcerer to this realm! I Ritual Summon Cyberse Magician!” Cyberse Clock Dragon 「今、雄大なる翼のもとに集いしつわものたちよ…。新たなる伝説となれ！融合召喚！出でよ、サイバース・クロック・ドラゴン！」 "Ima, yūdai naru tsubasa no moto ni tsudoishi tsuwamono tachi yo, aratanaru densetsu to nare! Yūgō Shōkan! Ideyo, Saibāsu Kurokku Doragon!" "The strong ones gather before its grand wings! Become a new legend! Fusion Summon! Come out! Cyberse Clock Dragon!" Cyberse Quantum Dragon 「紫電一閃！未知なる力が飛竜乗雲となる！シンクロ召喚！降臨せよ！サイバース・クアンタム・ドラゴン！」 "Shiden issen! Michinaru chikara ga hiryūjōun to naru! Shinkuro Shōkan! Kōrin seyo! Saibāsu Kuantamu Doragon!" "Flash of lightning! The unknown power transforms into a soaring dragon! Synchro Summon! Descend! Cyberse Quantum Dragon!" Firewall eXceed Dragon 「万物を蹴散らす力の壁よ。今、竜の牙となりて顕現せよ！エクシーズ召喚！現れよ！ランク４！ファイアウォール・ ・ドラゴン！」 "Banbutsu o kechirasu chikara no kabe yo. Ima, ryū no kiba to narite kengen seyo! Ekushīzu Shōkan! Arawareyo! Ranku 4! Faiauōru Ekushīdo Doragon!" "The wall of power that annihilates everything! Manifest as the dragon's fang! Xyz Summon! Appear! Rank 4! Firewall eXceed Dragon!" Firewall Dragon Darkfluid 「 に満たる神秘の力！奇跡の星に降り注ぎ、無限の命を紡ぎ出せ！リンク召喚！現れろ！リンク５！ファイアウォール・ドラゴン・ダークフルード！」 "Sora ni michitaru shinpi no chikara! Kiseki no hoshi ni furisosogi, mugen no inochi wo tsumugidase! Rinku Shōkan! Arawarero! Rinku 5! Faiauōru Doragon Dākufurūdo!" "The mysterious power filling the universe! Rain down on the miracle star and create infinite life! Link Summon! Appear! Link 5! Firewall Dragon Darkfluid!" Borreload Furious Dragon 「ネットワークに宿りし、寂然たる2つの憤怒、今　禍根を越え　1つとなる！融合召喚！現れろ！ヴァレルロード・Ｆ ・ドラゴン！」 "The two forlorn anger that live in the network, surpass the root of evil and become one! Appear! Borreload Furious Dragon!" Accesscode Talker 「まだ見ぬ世界へ繫かる風をつかめ！リンク召喚！現れろ！リンク４！ アクセスコード・トーカー！」 "Seize the wind that connects to the unseen world! Link Summon! Link 4 Accesscode Talker!" Soulburner Salamangreat Heatleo (Reincarnation Link Summon) 「逆巻く炎よ、浄化の力でヒートライオに真の力を呼び覚ませ！転生リンク召喚！蘇れ、炎の平原を駆け抜ける百獣の王！ ヒートライオ！」 "Sakamaku honō yo, jōka no chikara de Hītoraio ni shin no chikara o yobisamase! Tensei Rinku Shōkan! Yomigaere,Honō no heigen o kakenukeru hyakujū no ō! Saramangureito Hītoraio!" "Surging flame, awaken Heatlio's true strength with the power of purification! Reincarnation Link Summon! Resurrect, the king of beasts that runs through the fire prairie! Salamangreat Heatlio!" (Dub) “Reincarnation Link Summon! Rise again from the valley of flame! Salamangreat Heatleo! Salamangreat Emerald Eagle 「儀式召喚！降臨せよ、レベル8！炎を纏いし翠玉の翼！ エメラルド・イーグル！」 "Gishiki Shōkan! Kōrin seyo, Reberu 8! Honō o matoishi suigyoku no tsubasa! Saramangureito Emerarudo Īguru!" "Ritual Summon! Descend, Level 8! Jade wings clad in flames! Salamangreat Emerald Eagle!" Salamangreat Violet Chimera 「現れろ！一つの狂おしき魂のもと凶悪なる獣たちの武器を集めし肉体を誇る魔獣よ！融合召喚！ ヴァイオレットキマイラ！」 Arawarero! Hitotsu no kuruoshiki tamashī no moto kyōakunaru kemono-tachi no buki o atsumeshi nikutai o hokoru majū yo! Yūgō Shōkan! Saramangureito Vaioretto Kimaira! "Appear! The origin of a crazy soul! The magical beast whose flesh gathers the weapons of evil beasts! Fusion Summon! Salamangreat Violet Chimera!" (Dub) When the flames consume the old, a new creature emerges to reign supreme! I Fusion Summon! Salamangreat Violet Chimera!” Salamangreat Miragestallio 「エクシーズ召喚！幻想を断ち切る灼熱の荒馬！ランク３！ ミラージュスタリオ！」 Ekushīzu shōkan! Gensō o tachikiru shakunetsu no arauma! Ranku 3! Saramangureito Mirājusutario!" "Xyz Summon! The flaming wild horse that cuts through illusions! Rank 3! Salamangreat Miragestallio!" Salamangreat Pyro Phoenix 「不死鳥よ！逆巻く炎に身を投じ不滅の力を呼び覚ませ！超転生リンク召喚！生まれ変われ！リンク4！ パイロ・フェニックス！」 Fushichō yo! Sakamaku honō ni mi o tōji fumetsu no chikara o yobisamase! Chō Tensei Rinku Shōkan! Umarekaware! Rinku 4! Saramangureito Pairo Fenikkusu! Phoenix! Throw yourself in the surging flames to awaken your immortal power! Super Reincarnation Link Summon! Be Reborn! Link 4! Salamangreat Pyro Phoenix!" Salamangreat Blaze Dragon "The scorching dragon that incinerates between the sky and sea! Become the flame of hope and show yourself now! Xyz Summon! Appear, Rank 4! Salamangreat Blaze Dragon!" Varis Borreload Dragon 「閉ざされし世界を貫く我が新風！リンク召喚！現れろ！ リンク４！ ヴァレルロード・ドラゴン！」 "Tozasa reshi sekai o tsuranuku waga shinpū! Rinku Shōkan! Arawarero! Rinku 4! Varerurōdo Doragon!" "My new wind that pierces through the closed world! Link Summon! Appear now! Link 4! Borreload Dragon!" Borrelsword Dragon 「閉ざされし世界を切り裂く我が烈風！リンク召喚！現れろ リンク４ ヴァレルソード・ドラゴン！」 "Tozasa reshi sekai o kirisaku, waga reppū! Rinku Shōkan! Arawarero Rinku 4 Varerusōdo Doragon!" "My gale that slices open the closed world! Link Summon! Appear, Link 4 Borrelsword Dragon" Borreload Savage Dragon 「雄々しき竜よ。そのどう猛なる牙を今銃弾に変え打ち抜け！シンクロ召喚！いでよ レベル８！ヴァレルロード・ ・ドラゴン！」 "Ōshiki ryū yo. Sono dōmō naru kiba o ima jūdan ni kae uchinuke! Shinkuro Shōkan! Ideyo, Reberu 8! Varerurōdo Sabēji Doragon!" "Heroic dragon! Fire by transforming your ferocious fangs into bullets! Synchro Summon! Come out, Level 8! Borreload Savage Dragon!" Borreload eXcharge Dragon 「天翔ける雄々しき轟。二つの雷鳴となり交わりし時、十万億土の扉開き、その力を現す！エクシーズ召喚！現れろ、ランク４！ヴァレルロード・ ・ドラゴン！」 "Amakakeru ooshiki todoroki. Futatsu no raimei to nari majiwarishi toki, jūman okudo no tobira hiraki, sono chikara o arawasu! Ekushīzu shōkan! Arawarero, Ranku 4! Varerurōdo Ekusuchāji Doragon!" "When two soaring, heroic roars merge into thunder, it opens the eternal door and shows its power! Xyz Summon! Appear, Rank 4! Borreload eXcharge Dragon" Topologic Zeroboros 「"永久の創世より無限に再生する零!!! 出現せよ、リンク4!!! トポロジック・ゼロヴォロス!!!」 "Towa no sōsei yori, mugen ni saisei suru rei! Shutsugen seyo, rinku 4! Toporojikku zerovu~orosu!!!" ”From the eternal creation of the world, zero resurrects endlessly! Appear, Link 4 Topologic Zeroboros!” Dr. Genome Helixx Necro Darwin 「いよいよ君の出番だ！リンク召喚！最強のDNA合成進化モンスター！ リンク２ 地獄螺戦鬼ネクロ・ダーウィン！」 "Iyoiyo kimi no debanda! Rinku Shōkan! Saikyō no dīenuē gōsei shinka monsutā! Rinku 2 Herurikkusu Nekuro Dāuin!" "You're finally up! Link Summon! The strongest DNA combines into this monster! Link 2 Helixx Necro Darwin!" Bohman Trident Hydradrive Lord 「リンク召喚！現れろ、復讐の使者！リンク３！トライデント・ハイドライブ・ロード！」 "Rinku Shōkan! Arawarero, fukushū no shisha! Rinku 3! Toraidento Haidoraibu Rōdo!" "Link Summon! Appear, the emissary of revenge! Link 3! Trident Hydradrive Lord!" Trident Hydradrive Lord (Alternate) 「リンク召喚！出でよ、呪われし支配者！リンク３！トライデント・ハイドライブ・ロード！」 "Rinku Shōkan! Ideyo, norowareshi shihaisha! Rinku 3! Toraidento Haidoraibu Rōdo!" "Link Summon! Come out, the cursed conqueror! Link 3! Trident Hydradrive Lord!" Perfectron Hydradrive Dragon 「神の化身が新たな歴史を刻み込む！全知全能の竜は来たれり！リンク召喚！リンク５！パーフェクトロン・ハイドライブ・ドラゴン」 "Kami no keshin ga aratana rekishi o kizamikomu! Zenchizen'nō no ryū wa kitareri! Rinku Shōkan! Rinku 5! Pāfekutoron Haidoraibu Doragon!" "The embodiment of god carves a new history! The coming of the almighty dragon! Link Summon! Link 5! Perfectron Hydradrive Dragon!" Ai Wind Pegasus @Ignister 「闇路をさまよいし混沌 ! 蒼穹を駆ける疾風が道ひらく ! シンクロ召喚 ! 現れろ、レベル７ ! ウィンドペガサス＠イグニスター !」 "Chaos that roams the dark road! The gale that soars the blue sky will bring the path! Synchro Summon! Appear, Level 7! Wind Pegasus @Ignister!" Light Dragon @Ignister 「怪力乱神 ! 驚天動地 ! その力今こそ久遠の慟哭から目覚めよ ! エクシーズ召喚 ! 来い、ランク４ ! ライトドラゴン＠イグニスター !」 "The supernatural! Earth-shattering! Awaken that power from eternal lamentation! Xyz Summon! Come, Rank 4! Light Dragon @Ignister!" Dark Templar @Ignister "The creation of dark shadows! The wisdom of the dark night scatters throughout the world! Gather in my hand to become the power of rising vigor! Link Summon! Appear, Link 3 Dark Templar @Ignister!" Earth Golem @Ignister "The earth sings! Bless the destruction giant's birth! Fusion Summon! Earth Golem @Ignister!" Fire Phoenix @Ignister "With high spirits, the soul resurrects from the river of fire! Become red hot and burn! Link Summon! Appear, Link 3! Fire Phoenix @Ignister!" Water Leviathan @Ignister "Appear! The water god dragon that hides in the ocean! Ritual Summon! Water Leviathan @Ignister!" The Arrival Cyberse @Ignister "The six shine and become one! Superior! Splendid! Stunning! Elegant! Super! (one, two, three, four... I'm one short. umm...) Ultra super! Appear, Link 6! The Arrival Cyberse @Ignister" Ghost Gal Altergeist Dragvirion "The legendary evil spirit! Surpass eternal time and show yourself! Synchro Summon! Appear!, Level 6! Altergeist Dragvirion!" Altergeist Memorygant "The goddess of slaughter! Manifest from the edge of nightmares! Link Summon! Link 4 Altergeist Memorygant!" The Gore Dinowrestler Chimera T Wrextle "I feel the power rising! Awaken T Wrextle! Become the tyrant that devours everything! Appear! Dinowrestler Chimera T Wrextle!" Dinowrestler Giga Spinosavate "The muscular ancient king, kick all your enemies! Synchro Summon! Appear, Level 8! Dinowrestler Giga Spinosavate!" Gouki The Powerload Ogre "Unleash your Power! Destroy the mountain and open my path! Link Summon! Appear, Link 4! Gouki The Powerload Ogre!" Lightning Armatos Legio Legatus Legionis ”My light becomes eternal, my power become the truth! Shine on everything and create the path! Appear, Link 3 Armatos Legio Legatus Legionis” Armatos Legio Magnus Dux “Appear! The commander that advances on the chaotic network battlefield! Link Summon! Link 4 Armatos Legio Magnus Dux!” Armatos Legio Plumbum Trident ”Give new power to the knight of light! Now release your hidden power! Link Summon! Appear, Link 3 Armatos Legio Plumbum Trident!” Blue Girl/Blue Maiden Trickstar Band Sweet Guitar "Hear the song of the Trickstars! Fusion Summon! Trickstar Band Sweet Guitar!" Marincess Great Bubble Reef "The mother ocean's deep blue! Gather in my hand for the power of affection and purification! Link Summon! Appear, Link 4! Marincess Great Bubble Reef!" Shepard Commandrone Double Sniper "The elite sharpshooter with no equal. Fire your bullet at your prey! Synchro Summon. Level 6! Commandrone Double Sniper!" Fortressdrone Beehive "My most powerful soldier and commander now become one to build an impregnable fortress! Fusion Summon! Fortressdrone Beehive!" Category:Sayings